This invention relates to aerated and/or freezer bar soap compositions, e.g., of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,058, White, issued Sep. 10, 1974, incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,058 generally discloses a process for making a soap bar and soap bar compositions of the type found in this invention. The kinds and levels of many of the ingredients are similar, but the patent does not disclose either the use of sucrose or wax.
EPA 350,306, published Jan. 10, 1990, discloses a translucent detergent bar with 25-34 wt. % low soluble and insoluble soap plus 5-15 wt. % alcohol, 15-30 wt. % sugar and/or cyclic polyol plus 15-30% water. Examples sugars which are of cyclic polyols include sucrose, fructose and glucose. Aerated and freezer bar soaps are not mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,147, Esposito et al., issued Jul. 25, 1989, discloses a transparent soap bar containing up to 10% sugar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,517, Eigen et al., issued May 21, 1985, discloses a deodorant body cleansing composition containing mannose, glucose, and oligomers thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,259, Lages, issued Jul. 13, 1976, discloses sucrose as one of several transparency aids for a transparent soap bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,025, Barker et al., issued Jun. 15, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,097, Roark, issued Jul. 11, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,437, McLaughlin, issued Sep. 5, 1972; and EPA 0015032, Mansy, published Sep. 3, 1980, all incorporated herein by reference, disclose the use of paraffin wax in either milled or cast detergent or soap bars.